ZX3 Music Video Script
by shifty53
Summary: Just a script for a music video, a few scenes are not from ZX3 and a few characters haven't been introduced yet. Please read my other stories so you can understand this. Otherwise you'll have no idea what's going on. rated M cuz of 1 scene.


**Script for a music video based on my story ZX3 and few other stories in my series. If anyone wants to they can make it but please let me know first. No one has permission to make it without letting me know first. Song: If today was your last day, by Nickelback. Okay you may want to get familiar with the lyrics of the song. **

As the song begins SKuLLCRacKer is shown passed out with a bottle of whiskey in his hand. He starts to get up quickly as the music starts. When the vocals begin the camera changes to a close up of ZX3. When the vocals reach (leave no stone unturned) ZX3's ship with a large fleet behind it are shown moving, and as the vocals reach (leave your fears behind) the resisty fleet is shown moving the opposite direction. Then as the words (That first step you take is the longest stride) are sung, the screens shows ZX3 chasing Lard Nar through a flaming battlefield. Then as the vocals reach (If today was your last day) the camera cuts to a clip of the rookie inside his voot runner while sparks explode throughout the cockpit and he struggles trying to keep from crashing. Then as the vocals reach (And tomorrow was too late) the screen cuts to Zim just as he pushes the button ending his life. When the vocals reach (Could you say goodbye to yesterday?) the camera cuts to Tak standing with her head down and her eyes shut as tears drip from her eyes. When the vocals reach (Would you live each moment like your last?) the screen cuts to SKuLLCRacKer's arm raised with a bottle of whiskey, three other arms go up with his, each holding a bottle as well. As the vocals reach (Leave old pictures in the past) the screen cuts to NightShadow holding up a picture of the whole team , the camera zooms in on Anne in the photograph. When the vocals reach (Donate every dime you have?) the camera cuts to ZX3 tossing Tak the pouch with his reward in it. As the vocals once again reach (If today was your last day) followed by a short guitar solo the camera cuts to NightShadow walking alone through the outskirts of a large city. As the vocals reach (Against the grain should be a way of life) the camera cuts to Unit 387 walking through a flaming ruin, 387 reaches the top of a pile of rubble and raises a fist signifying victory as the words: (What's worth the prize is always worth the fight) When the vocals reach (Every second counts 'cause there's no second try) 387 is shown loading the data box into the airlock then falls over dead as the vocals reach (there's no second try) When the vocals reach (So live like you'll never live it twice) SKuLLCRacKer is shown stumbling around then passes out at the word twice. As the vocals reach (Don't take the free ride in your own life) the camera cuts to a clip of NightShadow standing back to back with his rival Anne. As the vocals reach (If today was your last day) the camera cuts to the rookie climbing out of his crashed ship severely injured as he tries to limp away. And as the vocals reach (And tomorrow was too late) the camera cuts to the statue of Zim saluting on Earth. When the vocals reach (Could you say goodbye to yesterday?) the camera cuts to Tak throwing her arms around ZX3 with tears running down her face. As the vocals reach (Would you live each moment like your last?) SKuLLCRacKer is shown dancing around drunk and sloppy. When the vocals reach (Leave old pictures in the past Donate every dime you have?) the camera cuts to NightShadow sitting at a metal bench at a docking station, a newspaper blows over and The headline says SAVIORS OF THE IRKEN RACE and under it is that same picture of the team. Next to him is an old member of military wearing a VERY old Irken Elite suit. NightShadow drops the newspaper stands up and leaves a bag full of monies on the bench. As the vocals reach (Would you call old friends you never see? ) the camera cuts to NightShadow walking up the steps to his old friend Nutjob's home, an insane asylum. When the vocals reach (Reminisce old memories) the camera cuts to ZX3 sitting alone with a hand over his uncovered face. As the vocals reach (Would you forgive your enemies?) the camera cuts to NightShadow and Anne staring into each others eyes. For the duration of the vocals (Would you find that one you're dreamin' of? Swear up and down to God above That you finally fall in love. If today was your last day) the camera shows NightShadow embracing Anne. For the duration of the vocals (If today was your last day Would you make your mark by mending a broken heart?) the camera shows ZX3 holding on to Tak as she cries in his arms. And for the duration of the vocals (You know it's never too late to shoot for the stars Regardless of who you are So do whatever it takes Cause you can't rewind a moment in this life Let nothin' stand in your way Cause the hands of time are never on your side) the camera shows Zero stabbing his knife into the guards throat. And then it cuts to Tallest Red staring at him just before he was sent back in time. And him traveling through that time vortex. Yeah I know it's cliché but I just don't care . . . Oh but during (Regardless of who you are) the camera cuts away from Zero to ZX3 with Tak, she gently reaches towards ZX3's mask and begins to pull it off, camera cuts back to Zero before his face is shown. When the vocals reach (If today was your last day) the camera shows SKuLLCRacKer raising a toast to ZX3, NightShadow, Nutjob, Anne, and the rookie. I call him the rookie cuz I haven't come up with a name for him yet. As the vocals reach (And tomorrow was too late) the camera cuts to the rookie limping away from the crash site, a vortian soldier walks up behind him and points a gun to the back of his head . When the vocals reach(Could you say goodbye to yesterday?) the camera cuts to NightShadow looking a hovering bus with that same picture of the crew, he pulls out a pistol and fires at the picture until the bus fly's off. When the vocals reach(Would you live each moment like your last?) the camera cuts to GIR throwing his hands up smiling. As the vocals reach (Leave old pictures in the past) the camera cuts to NightShadow sitting on the curb looking at a picture of Anne. When the vocals reach (Donate every dime you have?) the camera cuts to SKuLLCRacKer throwing thousands of monies onto the street. As the vocals reach (Would you call old friends you never see?) the camera cuts to NightShadow hugging Nutjob in the asylum cafeteria. When the vocals reach (Reminisce old memories) the camera cuts to ZX3 being thrown into a jail cell. As the vocals reach (Would you forgive your enemies?) the camera cuts to ZX3 shaking hands with Lard Nar. For the duration of the vocals (Would you find that one you're dreamin' of? Swear up and down to God above That you finally fall in love) a clip showing NightShadow holding hands with Anne as they walk through a street full of dead bodies. And finally during the vocals (If today was your last day) ZX3 and his whole crew are all shown walking side by side.


End file.
